


The 3 Archangels

by SentineledProxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Little Archangels, Mostly Gen, No Romance, The ocs are angel, at least not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentineledProxy/pseuds/SentineledProxy
Summary: When God created the Archangels he didn't stop  at four.





	The 3 Archangels

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment fic of mine, so im not sure if it will get more chapters or not. Just comment of you guys want this to continue or not.

In the beginning of time when the battle of Light and Darkness was at its peak, God created another set of Archangels. They were different from their older brothers and slightly weaker than them. Where the 4 elder Archangels are soldier and warriors, the 3 younger ones are guardians and keeper of some sort.  
  
Raziel, the eldest among the 3 fledging Archangel is the Keeper of Secrets. Every plans and mysteries of the world she knew as well as some secret God was willing to impart. Her six wings reflects the color of the morning sky at its brighest. Compare to her older brothers her wings are smaller, but she fly as fast as Gabriel who is the Messenger.  
  
It was Gabriel's personal mission to corrupt Daddy's little girl. He only annoys Raziel to the point that the fledging Archangel was able to find a way to silence her older brother without harming him.  
  
The Second among them is Azrael, the Archangel of Death. He is a gift to Death from God. The first and only Angel among the Reapers. The other Archangels doesn't know what exactly is Azrael's purpose aside from being Death's Archangel. When they asked Raziel about it the little shit just smiled cheekily that Gabriel doesn't know whether to be annoyed or be proud. Azrael's wings were slightly larger than Raziel and it was purely black according to him. But Michael and Lucifer noticed the faint hint of dark red on its tips.  
  
He was often seen with Death, but there are times he was seen together with Raziel doing who knows what. Michael silently blame Gabriel for partly succeeding in corrupting the 5th Archangel.  
  
The last among them was Cassiel, the Archangel of Tears and Solitude. The youngest of the 7 was definitely odd. He was always the quiet of the bunch, Lucifer jokingly said that Gabriel took all the energy and left Cassiel with none. He immediately retracted the statement once he was subjected by Azrael's and Raphael's glares. His wings are the same size of Gabriel's and reflects the color of the galaxy. At first he thought that he and Azrael have the same color, but he noticed the blue sheen on it as well as the tiny white dots that littered all over his wings. He, as well as the rest of the Archangel minus Raziel, doesn't know what his true purpose is and God liked to avoid answering that question very much.  
  
The 7 Archangels has their own favorites. Lucifer favors Gabriel, Michael favors Cassiel and Raziel, Raphael and Azrael get along very well while Gabriel loves his sibling equally but likes to mess with the younger Archangel, most especially Raziel and Cassiel. Raziel and Azrael favors Cassiel, the two of them after all were the primary caretaker of the youngest archangel while their older brothers are helping their Father fight the Darkness.  
  
When God and the Archangel defeated the Darkness, Raziel immediately felt the changed. Lucifer's bright light dimmed a little bit, not enough that the Archangels would notice unless you are the keeper of secrets. Raziel hears the inner working of the mark and how it corrupts the bearer. She worries about Lucifer, but God has faith in his favorite son that he will overcome it.  
  
He didn't.  
  
The mark corrupted Lucifer. The creation of humanity and God's order was the final straw. Left and Right he convinced other angels to rebelled. He went to Raziel, Lucifer know that Raziel holds the key to all the secret and mysteries of the universe. He tried to persuade his little sister, but Raziel is loyal to their Father. Blind with rage Lucifer tried to kill Raziel, not wanting the Keeper of Secret to side with Michael. But he seems to forget one crucial problem.  
  
Wherever Raziel is, Cassiel is always nearby.  
  
Instead of killing Raziel, Lucifer stabbed Cassiel instead who pushed his elder sister aside and took the blow.  
  
Cassiel was the first casualty. And he wasn't the last.  
  
Gabriel disappeared during the rebellion. Most of them believe He died, but only the remaining younger Archangels know about the truth. God left the heavens, leaving his children run blindly like a headless chicken. They tried to ask Raziel but the Keeper locked herself in God's library, mourning for her dead brothers. They tried to force the door to open, but everytime they did it they are always thrown away.They tried to ask Azrael, but the Angel of Death is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Everything is not the same after the rebellion. The angels forgot all about the 3 younger Archangel when they all undergone the re-education. Nobody in heaven but the Michael and Raphael remembered them.  
  
They been forgotten for thousand of years. But that all changed when the Darkness was once again released.  
  
_" Raziel. "_  
  
_" Yes Father? "_  
  
_" I think its time to get you brothers back. "_  
  
  



End file.
